1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply cut-off apparatus of a microwave oven, and more particularly to a power supply cut-off apparatus of a microwave oven in which an input power supply can be automatically cut off when an outer panel is separated with an electric cord still being plugged in an outlet during a repair of the microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional microwave oven 60, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a cooking chamber 10, a front panel 20, a back panel 30, a base panel 40, an outer panel 50, a turntable 70 disposed rotatably on a floor of the cooking chamber for rotating a food placed on an upper surface thereof, a door 80 for opening and closing the cooking chamber, and a control unit 90 for establishing a cooking selection mode or for operating a magnetron (not shown) or the like.
In order to drive the microwave oven thus constructed, a user opens the door 80, places food on the turntable 70 disposed on the floor of the cooking chamber, closes the door 80, and operates the cooking selection mode (not shown) of the control unit 90 according to the property of the food while an electric cord 100 is still in an outlet (not shown).
At this time, according to a supply of an electric source, the turntable 70 is rotated in one direction and a microwave of 2.45 GHz generated by an oscillating operation of the magnetron is radiated to the food on the turntable 70 within the cooking chamber through a waveguide (not shown) to thereby heat the food.
However, there is a problem in the conventional microwave oven thus constructed in that an electric shock can happen because there is no safety measure to automatically cut off the power supply applied to the microwave oven when the outer panel is separated in a state where the electric cord is still plugged in the outlet during a repair of the microwave oven.